All Is Well
by Disney-Kid
Summary: SLASH TroyRyan. It’s Christmastime, and both Riley and Troy are ecstatic, however Ryan has his doubts about how everything is going to go over. What will Troy’s reaction be to his present and how will Riley feel about it? Sequel to Second Chances.
1. 01 Fears of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney (if I did, Disney movies would be completely different), Highschool Musical, Ryan Evans, or Troy Bolton. Nor do I own the song "All is Well" though Michael W Smith and Clay Aiken sing it beautifully.

Warning: This story is SLASH, meaning that two of my main characters are both MALE. **TroyxRyan**. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you flame me, in an attempt to make me mad, it won't work. I never get mad, it's a waste of energy. So don't waste my time and yours.

Authors Note:  Hey y'all I'm back. Here is the much anticipated sequel to Second Chances. No you don't need to read that one first, per say, but I think you would probably enjoy it if you did. Again, thanks to my fabulous editor _FallingWithGrace_, for without you both SC and AIW would not be as good they are. Also to _OCP_, she inspired me to finish Second Chances when I was stuck, and inspired the start of this one as well. Both of these guys are amazing writers, and you _need_ to read their stuff (if you haven't already).

Enough rambling, I'm sure you just want to find out what's happening with Ryan, Riley and Troy. The first chapter is kind of a catch up, and let's you get a sense of Ryan's side of things. Again, I'm not great a first person point of view, so bear with it. So here you go! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"All is well all is well  
Angels and men rejoice  
For tonight darkness fell  
Into the dawn of loves light  
Sing a-le  
Sing alleluia  
All is well all is well"

* * *

Chapter 1: Fears of the Future

I sat in my office staring out the window, trying to get rid of my doubts. I had quite a beautiful view of downtown Albuquerque and the park that was right across the road from my dad's accounting firm. I mean _my_ accounting firm. I'm still amazed that my dad handed me the company eight months ago. But then again, my dad has changed a lot since high school. He no longer sees me as a disappointment, thanks to a few special people. But I'm getting ahead of myself; I suppose I should fill you in.

My name is Ryan Evans, and I came out in high school. None of my friends cared, and they treated me the same. My dad did not, he practically disowned me. It was hell at home, and school was my escape, especially since I could see a certain someone. _Troy Bolton_. No he wasn't my boyfriend. The drama kid does not go out with the captain of the basketball team. Not to mention my twin sister practically threw herself at him. That does not happen, except in my dreams. However on my eighteenth birthday one actually came true.

I had made a wish on the birthday cake for Sharpay and I as we both blew out the candles. It was a simple wish, one that I knew would never come true, but it was still my wish, as simple as it was.

_Please let me know what it is like to kiss Troy_.

I forgot the old proverb, be careful what you wish for. Later that night, I was by myself looking out the window on that stormy night, wondering what would happen to me in the future. To me, it didn't look too bright, and I wasn't happy about it. I was going to be all alone with no one looking out for me. I wouldn't have Chad the 'enforcer' as I loved to call him. He fought my battles for me. No one picked on me because of him, well except for him; he didn't like that my hats matched my outfits, he thought it was frightening.

Sharpay was all set for Broadway, and I didn't think I wanted to do that. As much as I loved drama, I couldn't imagine doing it for life. With all the characters I played, I was afraid I would forget the most important one, Ryan Evans. I was at a loss at what to do, and knowing I'd be doing it alone didn't help matters. All of these thoughts seemed to be hitting me all at once, and I could no longer hide all of my emotions. A few started sneaking out, and before I knew it more and more were falling.

That's when Troy caught me crying to myself. I tried to hide it, but well that didn't work, and Troy isn't stupid. Always the helpful one, Troy talked me through it, trying to be as consoling as he possibly could. Eventually though, he didn't know what else to say to me other than "It'll be okay Ry." He wrapped his arms around me, and continued to hold me as I cried. It was comforting, and soon my tears stopped. I looked up at him then, and thanked him for listening. He replied with "anytime". He stared at me after that for almost a minute and told me I was beautiful. It was then that I got that wish, and the only way to describe it was heaven. Pure and simple.

Troy broke the kiss first, and nodded at me in an agreement. I knew it was a one time thing, my wish, and it was enough. We went to bed after that and for the first time in a long while I had a good nights sleep. I knew that whatever came my way; I could handle…and handle them I did.

I decided to follow Sharpay to New York, but I wanted a fresh start. My new beginning led me to NYU. A gorgeous guy who smiled at me in front of the registration line led me to accounting. I know, I'm sad. He was in all of my classes and our first business assignment paired me with him and another girl. Since that project, Chris, Jaime and I became inseparable.

It turned out that Chris was the captain of the basketball team, which reminded me of Troy and caused me to smile. It also turned out that Chris asked me on a date. I think Jaime was more excited than me.

In second year, Chris and I began dating and Jaime and I shared an apartment. Life was perfect. Except for two things, Chris made me learn how to play basketball in exchange for me dragging him to all of Sharpay's musicals, which really wasn't that bad, and Jaime had one jerk of a boyfriend. I say these two things were bad only because with Chris, I was a fast learner and soon became better at it than him. He didn't like that, and he ended it. Jaime's Sir Jerk-a-lot boyfriend finally made his great escape at the end of the year, for some loser cheerleader but not with out leaving his mark. Jaime was pregnant.

Jaime panicked for weeks, until she realized that I wasn't leaving her side. I helped her with everything. I made sure we were always partners for projects so that if one night she was tired, I could do the work for her. We made an amazing team. Our reward was a beautiful Riley Jaymes in January. God that baby was perfect. She looked so much like Jaime, with her dark hair and blue eyes. I was so proud of her; after all she was my namesake. I dragged her and Jaime home with me on spring break.

Riley was my angel, she made everything easier. When I took my girls home, my entire family smothered them, including my dad. I will never forget that while my mom was holding Riley and talking to Jaime and Sharpay, my dad came up behind me, and clapped me on the back, and said "I'm proud of you son." I almost cried. Until I realized that my dad really liked Jaime, and had the idea that I was going to marry her. Denial is not a pretty thing. Once I got him alone in his office, I told him that me marrying Jaime wouldn't happen. Unfortunately he just gave me a look, and left the room to tend to his "granddaughter".

Over summer break Jaime started sleeping a lot more than she ever did in the past. She could hardly get up in the night to tend to Riley, which really worried me. Jaime denied that anything was wrong for awhile thinking she was just getting a cold or something. In September nothing had changed, except that Jaime seemed to be getting worse. I made Jaime go to the doctor's on one of our days off from school. The doctor kept her over night, but I couldn't stay with her, even though I wanted too. I had to take care of Riley. One night turned into two, then three, and as quick as it came finals were completed and Jaime still hadn't left the hospital. It became a routine. I would drop Riley off at our schools daycare system, go to class, pick Riley up, and then we'd go straight to the hospital until visiting hours were over, then do it all over again.

Jaime had cancer, life-threatening cancer, and there wasn't anything we could do. I was going to lose my best friend, and Riley was going to lose her Momma. Jaime knew she wasn't going to leave her bed, and one day while she was playing with Riley, Riley sputtered out the word "dada". I was at a loss for words as Jaime smiled.

"That's right Riley," she said weakly. She pointed at me, "There's Daddy." I was shocked. I was always just Ryan, when we referred to me with Riley; there was never any parental link to me. I always just assumed it would be that way forever. I cried as I picked Riley up and sat on the edge of Jaime's bed. Jaime's hand finding mine comforted me. "I want you to be her daddy, Ry. She needs someone, and you've never ever let either one of us down. You're her father Ryan, and when I'm gone, I will be at peace knowing Riley has you in her life."

After that, both of us broke down crying. My world was in my lap, my two beautiful girls, and soon there would only be one. Jaime and I made it official the last week in December; I became Riley's adoptive father. And a week later, I became a single parent.

When I graduated, my dad offered me a starting position in his accounting firm. He wanted me to learn from the ground up. I moved in with my parents until I could afford a place of my own. My mother watched Riley while I worked, and spoiled her rotten. It was a good thing really. My dad got over the fact that I was gay, I think in part because of Riley, he had his granddaughter, that he could see everyday. It didn't hurt that I had the same degree that he had, only from a different school.

I worked my tail off, and by the time Riley was three, I was just under my dad. I had also built a small house out in the country for Riley and me. I was tired of living in a huge house, where if I needed to find someone, I had to page them. I was not raising Riley that way. It was a simple home with a huge yard for Riley to play in, and then some. I made sure I was home in time for Riley to come home from school everyday, and during the summers I worked from home. We only had each other, and I tried as hard as I could to do everything for her. Nothing changed until Riley was in the second grade.

Troy Bolton came back in the form of Riley's teacher, and she absolutely adored him. I started hanging around him again like old times. Which ended up becoming a bad thing, I was falling hard for him again. Sights of him with Riley were enough to make me melt. With Riley, I couldn't jump into a relationship; I didn't want her to get too attached to someone to have it taken away from her again. Unfortunately, that was impossible to avoid. Troy had a special way with her, which made her love him even more.

It was then that my dad decided to retire, and hand over the company for good. I didn't think it would be a big deal, seeing as I was mostly doing the same stuff already, but I started missing things. Sharpay had to come and knock some sense in to me to make me realize that I was missing the simple things that I tried so hard to make sure I was there for. I was getting so caught up at the office, that I would work late and miss dinner with Riley and Sharpay, and I could never leave the office early enough on Fridays to pick her up from school. The final straw was when I not only missed Riley's audition, but forgot about it altogether.

I made some serious adjustments in the company so I could keep my promises with Riley. I hired someone in place of my old job, and hired an assistant to make sure I would leave the office in time for dinner and tie up any lose ends along the way. Once I had everything else organized, I focused on the task at hand. Troy. Even amongst all the extra work, that man never left my thoughts.

Troy was everything I wasn't when I was too preoccupied with work. I will never be able to thank him for that. It was because of him that Riley had someone to rely on when she couldn't rely on me. He was still Riley's teacher though, so there wasn't anything I could do about it, even if I wanted too.

And I really did want too. The worst thing was when Riley had her performance at the end of the year. She wanted Troy to come with us and celebrate, and I did as well, but knew it was going to be hard. Thankfully Troy saved me on that one, and made up some excuse for him not being able to go. He also saved me on the last day of school when Riley didn't want to leave. Truthfully I didn't either, but I just couldn't do it. I was too mesmerized by Troy and Riley together, that I couldn't say a word.

It wasn't until two weeks into summer that I finally confessed everything to Troy. I couldn't let him say a word only because if he did I was certain that I would chicken out. When I was done with my rant of a confession, Troy simply kissed me. It was all the answer we needed.

Troy and I started seeing each other a lot over the summer holidays, him being off because of the school year, and I started working from home again. The two of us became really close really fast. Troy was great and he fit into our family perfectly. Riley loved having Troy around. Especially when Troy would play basket-ball with her while I worked, and when he read her a story at night.

By the time September came around, Troy was pretty much living with Riley and I, he still had his apartment, but he never went there unless he needed to pick up something for school. Not to mention we were head over heels in love with each other, stealing kisses at any opportunity. Every morning we would have breakfast together, then Troy would take Riley to school and I would head to work, meeting up for dinner again. Everything just clicked.

We are not a perfect couple, not even close. Troy and I have a few disagreements now and then, but other than a few scuffles that are worked out within hours, things are pretty good. Riley doesn't have any trouble at school either. Once she walks in the front doors of the school, Troy becomes Mr. Bolton again, until the final bell rings and she meets him in his classroom. Then he becomes her Troy again, picking her up and walking out laughing together. Sometimes they even surprise me here at the office.

They're both getting super excited now that it is almost Christmas. Riley is forever trying to figure out what the presents are under the tree, and Troy is not helping when he gets down on the floor, and tries to guess along with her. There is, however, one present that those two will never find under the tree until it is Christmas day. The most important present for the two of them I keep here in my office, and it's the one that is causing all of my worries.

I quit my window gazing in order to open the bottom drawer to my desk. I pulled out the little black velvet box, and twirled it in my fingers. How in God's name was I going to pull this off? Was seven months too short of a time to even think about marriage, let alone be engaged? Would Troy even say yes? How would Riley react to everything? These thoughts have been plaguing my mind since I bought the ring.

"Quit being stupid Ryan, stop thinking with your head." Margie, my assistant interrupted my thoughts. This was definitely not the first time she caught me staring at this box. She was a sweet old lady, who always knew everything that was going on in the office. She also knew a lot about what was going on in my personal life. She reminded me of those sweet little ladies at church who got their noses into everything, but you can't help but love. "He's going to say yes, and the three of you will become this perfect happy family, like you already are."

"I know Margie; I'm just paranoid, as you say," I grinned. She nodded at me, and handed me some papers. "Put it away, you have a conference call in five minutes, and by the time you're done that, Troy and Riley should be here."

"Thanks Margie," I said, shaking the thoughts out of my head and getting down to business.

* * *

-DisneyKid


	2. 02 Kismet

Author's Note: Hey y'all. Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the sequel. I know the first chapter was a little bit boring, because y'all knew most of it already. I just wanted to show you Ryan's side of things. It does pick up to present time now, so it shouldn't be too bad. If any of you have ideas or things you want to see, feel free to let me know! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kismet

"Thank you very much Andrew. We will talk to you in the New Year, and enjoy your vacation. Take care," I said as I ended the conference call. Margie came in just as I hung up the phone.

"There are two more papers you need to sign before they get here, Ryan." She handed me the papers, as I quickly signed them, and handed them back. "Troy just called and said they should be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Thanks Margie," I said as she left my office, and I started staring out the window again.

Last week, Troy's car broke down again for the millionth time, and had to take my SUV so that he and Riley could get to school on time. They would drop me off and pick me up until his car was fixed. For the record, I hate Troy's car. It's small, and over fifteen years old, and I really don't like Troy driving it, let alone Riley being in it. I will hand over my Denali willingly to Troy, whenever he needs to go out with Riley, and I don't need it just so that I know the two of them will make it home in one piece. Let's just say I've had enough of it, and I've fixed it the only way I know how.

"Daddy!" I turned around in my chair in just enough time to catch Riley as she launched herself into my lap.

"Hi Peanut! Did you have a good day at school?" I said kissing the top of her head. She nodded.

"Tell him why Riley," Troy said as he came up and leaned against my desk in front of me.

"Miss Carmichael gave us our math tests back today," she answered. "I got a 97!"

"You did! That's awesome Ry!" I said, giving her a high five. "That one's going on the refrigerator door!"

"I'm gonna go tell Margie!" she giggled as she hopped off my lap and ran out of the office. Riley told Margie everything.

"I told her we would go out for dinner to celebrate. I hope that's okay," Troy said still leaning against my desk. He was being unusually quiet and unsure of himself all of a sudden. I stood up and kissed him.

"That's fine darlin'. Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," he sighed.

"Liar."

"The repair guy called me back. To fix the engine this time it's going to be another two thousand dollars. Ryan, I'm screwed. I can't keep taking your truck."

I hugged him tighter. "Troy, don't worry about it, tomorrow is the last day of school, keep it till then, and we'll work something out. Just stop worrying so much. We'll manage. We always do."

"I know."

"Good," I smiled then kissed him. "Now let's go rescue Margie, so that Riley doesn't talk her ear off." Finally his smile showed through. I threaded his fingers into mine, grabbed my briefcase off my desk, and walked out to Margie's desk. Sure enough, Riley was sitting in Margie's lap, talking non-stop about her friend Jessica.

"Okay peanut. I'm sure Margie wants to get home, say goodbye." I said.

Before Riley could say a word, Margie interrupted. "Ryan you hush, she was just about to tell me what Jessica did to Brandon."

Troy and I just laughed as Riley continued to finish her story. It was no wonder why Riley liked Margie so much. Margie just loved to hear Riley's newest gossip.

"She tied his shoe laces together? Oh my, that's priceless. You know I used to do those things too when I was your age and crushing on a boy, those were great times. Next time you're here, remind me to tell you about the cheese story okay?" Riley grinned from ear to ear. "Now go on and behave for your Daddy and Troy okay?"

"Okay Margie, bye!" She hugged her, and Troy picked her up as we left.

Troy handed me the keys as he got Riley set up in the back. "Gees you're short Troy," I said as I moved the seat back to its regular position. He just laughed as he got in beside me.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault you grew late. I was taller than you in high school!" he joked back. I turned the truck on and headed out to dinner. It was already five, and rush hour was in full swing.

* * *

We drove out to a small family restaurant near our house called Kismet's. Riley and I have gone there ever since we moved out to the country. It was a cozy Mom and Pop type place where everyone knew you, and you always stayed for a good two hours when you're there. You felt like you were at home. All the tables were made of varnished oak, and they reminded you of your mother's kitchen table with the scratches and scuffs, and they had that well loved look to them. When I first took Troy there he fell in love with the old fashioned charm of the place. Now it was all decked out with Christmas lights, fake snow in the window and a Christmas tree in the corner.

When we walked in the owner, Mr. Parker greeted us. "Ryan and Troy, how are you two? Riley, Mrs. Parker is in the middle of making a pie; you want to go help her in the kitchen?"

"Can I, Daddy?" Riley begged. Riley loved helping Mrs. Parker in the kitchen, but I think the Parkers loved it more. Every time Riley was here she was asked by one of them to help. I swear they never started cooking without her.

"Of course just be careful, and listen to Mrs. Parker. You know where to find us, when you're done," I said as she dashed into the kitchen. Troy just shook his head and laughed.

"I'm guessing you guys want the usual?" Mr. Parker asked writing in a notebook.

We nodded as we sat down in our regular table. There were a few people there who came up to talk to us, making sure everything was okay with the family, and wondering what everyone was doing for Christmas.

Troy and I had decided to spend Christmas Eve and morning together, then head to my family's place for dinner, and to Troy's the following day.

"You know Riley is going to make out like a bandit this year," Troy said as soon as we were left alone for a bit. "Even my mom has spoiled her. She couldn't stop telling me about the dress that she bought her, when I called her last night."

"Well, it's pretty unavoidable. Right now, she is the only granddaughter and my parents have been spoiling her for years." I chuckled. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He smiled back at me. I could almost see the evil glint in his eye. "No. Don't even try it Bolton. There is nothing that you can do or say to get me to tell you what you're getting." He moved his chair closer to me.

"Are you sure about that, Evans?" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hand underneath the table, getting closer to my belt buckle. I stopped him in his tracks and placed his hand back in his lap.

"Yes. Nothing will work, and good God we're in public. You're incorrigible. Not even that will work." I could see his shoulder slump a bit, and then he looked up again with a smile. "Don't bother asking Riley, she doesn't know."

"Damn. How do you do that?" He always hates it that I can read him like a book.

"Magic," I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Riley coming back from the kitchen with Mrs. Parker right behind. She was in a red apron with flour on her cheeks, and the curls in her pigtails bouncing as she walked over to us.

"Troy we made your favorite, apple pie!" Riley said sitting down at the table.

"You did? Well then, I guess I know what dessert is going to be!" he answered her excitedly. Mrs. Parker made sure we were all set with our food before leaving us alone. When we were done eating, Riley went back to the kitchen with Mrs. Parker to help bring out her masterpiece for Troy. I laughed, as he got all excited when a slice was placed in front of him.

Once we were done with dessert, we made our round of goodbyes. It was getting late and both Troy and Riley had school tomorrow so we headed for home.

Troy and I tucked Riley in, and we both read her a story before shutting out the lights. The two of us relaxed on the couch while watching a movie. Troy ended up falling asleep in my lap before we went to bed.


	3. 03 Dear Santa

**Authors Note:** Hey y'all, here is the next update! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are unbelievably awesome for taking time to read let alone review. You guys rock. I hope you have fun with this one, I know I did when I wrote it, all thanks to Riley. Read to find out what I mean!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dear Santa

The next morning I was woken up by Troy's incessant snoring. The man was worse than an alarm clock. Did I want to be woken up by that every morning for the rest of my life? I turned over to look at him, completely asleep and vulnerable. He was hugging the pillow with his face turned towards me and a smile playing on his lips. He moved a little in his sleep.

"Ryan….love….you," he mumbled then buried his head in his pillow even more. Did I want to wake up to that every morning? Yes, yes I do. "I love you too," I said with a smile, as I turned off the alarm so he wouldn't wake up right away. I hopped into the shower and got dressed. While I was knotting my tie I leaned over Troy and kissed him.

"Wake up baby," I said then nudged him a bit.

"Don't wanna," he whimpered.

"Fine. I'll just go wake up Riley by myself then," I said standing.

"No you don't," he said bolting out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up, don't do it with out me!" He looked at me, once he saw my smirk he knew he'd been tricked. "Oh that's such a foul."

I uncrossed my arms and smiled at him. "Is not," I said then kissed him. "Nice boxers. Get in the shower." He kissed me again and looked at me with a smile. "I promise I won't go with out you." He let out an agitated noise, and headed off to the shower. He hates it when I do that. He's my little book. I laughed to myself as went to start the coffee pot.

When I returned upstairs the two of us went to wake up Riley. God Troy loves that kid. He would freak if he ever missed waking her up. Riley likes it too. We sit on her bed on either side and nudge her back and forth singing "Good Morning" from _Singin' in the Rain_. Eventually Riley wakes up and starts singing too. I head downstairs as Troy helps her get dressed and does her hair while I start breakfast. It's like our own little tradition. We all look forward to it every morning.

Once the two of them came down, they joined me at the table to eat.

"Troy, I have to take you to work today. I have a meeting at noon away from the office. I'm gonna drop you two off today and pick you up." He nodded.

"I like it when you pick us up Daddy." Riley said balancing her cereal spoon on her nose.

"I'm glad peanut, now take that off your nose, and eat properly." Troy laughed. I just gave him a look. "Don't act all innocent. I know it was you who taught her how to do that Bolton."

"Did not! Tell him Riley," Troy begged. Riley just laughed.

"Now you're teaching my daughter to lie? Where will it end?" I sighed putting my hand on my forehead. Okay, so I haven't completely lost my flare for the dramatics. The three of us broke out laughing.

When everything was tidied up, we all got our coats on, and got in my truck. I dropped both Troy and Riley off at school, kissing them goodbye, and headed to my office.

* * *

Margie handed me a stack of papers, that I had to go through, as well as a stack of Christmas cards to sign for my staff. It kept me busy till noon, when I made my escape.

I drove down to the repair place where they were working on Troy's car, after twenty minutes, and a signed piece of paper, I took care of Troy's worries. I wanted him to relax this Christmas. I told you, I was fixing it the only way I knew how.

When I got back to the office, Margie handed me a Post-it note. _Call your sister._ I sat down, and dialed the familiar long distance number.

"Sharpay Evans, the most talented Evans of all and star extraordinaire." She answered

"You're full of it."

"Why Merry Christmas dear brother, how are you?" I could just hear her laughing on the other end.

"Just fine."

"And Riley and Troy, did you finally get something for Troy?"

"They're good and yes I did. I think I did quite well this year thank you very much." Actually, I know I did well this year. Poor man isn't gonna know what hit him.

"Are you sure about that? Mister 'I swear I thought the striped argyle scarf would match your coat'?"

"Please. You know that was a joke. And shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh. I missed our Evans banter.

"Okay. I miss you baby brother. Anyways, will you be picking me up at the airport tomorrow or is pop?"

"Nope, Dad is. Troy and I are doing Christmas Eve together. We will see you on Sunday morning though."

"Alright. Well, I will see you then. Say hi to Riley for me and Trooooy too," She said purring out his name.

"You're just jealous that he picked me over you." I said laughing.

"You deserved him Ryan, never forget that. I love you." She always knew what to say to make you feel good about yourself. She never showed it in high school but when you caught her alone, and you were upset; she was a great person to be around.

"Love ya too Sharpie." Once I hung up the phone, I gathered all the Christmas cards off of Margie's desk that I signed earlier. She had put all of the Christmas checks in them while I was gone. I headed down to the large board room where my entire staff had congregated in a celebration of the holidays.

I made a short speech thanking everyone for their tremendous work then proceeded to hand out everyone's cards. I relaxed once everything was taken care of, and just caught up with my employees. When three o'clock rolled around, I sent everyone home early, and packed up and headed to the school.

* * *

I first stopped at Miss Carmichael's room where Riley bounced over to me excitedly.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Peanut. Do you have everything?" She ran to her desk and grabbed her knapsack. Then she said her goodbyes to her friends, and finally her teacher.

"Bye Miss Carmichael. I promise my homework will get done even if I need help, and Merry Christmas!" I could just see her shaking her head with a chuckle as Riley came back to me ready to go. Even when Troy wasn't her teacher, she still gave her homework promise.

Riley skipped down the hallway towards Troy's classroom ahead of me. When I reached his classroom, I leaned against the door frame just watching the two of them interact. Troy had her in his arms again, knowing full well that he had caught her mid run as always. He walked over and stood in front of me. He tilted his head to the side trying to look serious. He cracked a smile just before he kissed me.

"Hi honey. Good day?" He asked as he slipped his free arm around my back.

"Yeah," I said. I tried stifling a yawn, but failed. "Apparently I'm tired though."

"Oh, dang. I was hoping we could stop at the mall quickly. I wanna pick up something last minute for my Dad."

"We can do that, I don't mind," I agreed.

"Can I see Santa?" Riley asked hopeful.

"Honey, you already saw Santa last weekend remember?" I said, thinking about how happy Troy had been watching Riley sitting on the knee of jolly old Saint Nick. The look on his face was pure pride, and it was priceless. "On second thought, sure you can."

After fighting the parking lot for ten minutes, we finally made our way inside. Thank God I finished my shopping early. It was insane. Troy went in the store as Riley and I waited on a bench. He already knew what he needed, but it still took him twenty minutes to get in and out. If he was any longer, I was calling in a SWAT team.

We weaved our way in and out of the crowds. I had Riley on my hip, and was holding on to Troy's hand. I didn't feel like losing one of them in this crowd, I don't think I'd find them until New Years if I did. We made our way to where Santa was set up, and waited in line. Troy and Riley had a face making contest while we waited. I swear that man has never actually out grown the kid stage.

"I love you, you know that?" He looked at me and smiled his million watt smile.

"I know. Everyday you show me that you do. I love you too." Troy replied, just as it was Riley's turn.

She walked over to him and sat on his knee. Troy just watched proudly, as she talked the poor man's ear off. I was looking back and forth between them. I wanted to hear what Riley was saying.

"Hi Santa, I know I talked to you last week, but I forgot one really important thing I want for Christmas." She said this to him all in one breath. I think the old man was shocked at that. He encouraged her to go on. "Well what I really want more than anything on my list is a Pop."

I stood there stunned. I knew what Riley meant, but judging the look on both Santa and Troy's face, I don't think all the pieces were there. I knew though, that my daughter never fails in her timing.

"I mean, I have my Daddy, and I will never trade him for the world, but I want a Papa too." At that moment, I turned to look at Troy's face. His mouth was on the floor and his face was pale. He was definitely not expecting that, of course neither was I. I knew Riley loved Troy a lot, and I thought that me, proposing to Troy would be fine with her, I just didn't think she would ever come out and say she _wanted_ that.

Santa still looked confused. He said he'd try, and then gave her a candy cane, and she was back to our side. I lifted her up on my hip, and looked at her. I swear I saw a twinkle in her eye. She just smiled at me, and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I reached for Troy's hand and gently pulled him towards the exit. He was too stunned to say a word. He had this far away look in his eyes, as if it was his only wish in the world.

He didn't say a word the entire car ride home, which took longer than it normally did, thanks to rush hour and Christmas. Even though he didn't say a word, that wistful glazed over look never left his face. Riley fell asleep, almost as if her confession knocked the wind out of her. I reached over with my one hand and threaded my fingers through his. He still didn't say anything; I think he was still processing the idea. He didn't look at me, keeping his gaze facing the window, but he squeezed my hand just a little, to let me know he was okay.

When we were home, Troy cradled Riley in his arms as he took her out of the car, and put her to bed for a nap. When he came back down, I had already started on dinner. He came up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him as he hid his head in the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of his head, and just held him for a minute. When he looked up at me, I kissed him hard. He kissed me back, and then deepened the kiss. He leaned back a bit and smiled at me. He popped a piece of cheese from my cutting board into his mouth, grinned at me, swatted my behind and left to watch TV. Any doubt that had been in my mind was now completely out the window. Everything was going to be just fine on Christmas morning.

* * *

DisneyKid


	4. 04 The Ornaments

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all. Okay, so this update has been a long time coming. I know, I suck. But in my defense, I wanted to upload this last week, but the document manager wouldn't let me. LOL. SO yessum. Thank you to all the reviewers, you really mean a lot to me! If y'all ever had any questions or ideas, by all means please message me! You guys are awesome, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ornaments

When I woke up the next morning, Troy was fast asleep on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, reveling in the warmth that he provided. He stirred a bit, and lifted his head to look at me. He looked extremely cute as he blinked his eyes trying to figure out where he was.

"Hi there," I said. He yawned before answering me back.

"Morning," he said a little more awake. In one swift move he straddled me, and leaned over to give a more proper wake up call. He let out a moan as I deepened the kiss and pulled him down to me. He ground his hips into mine, promptly getting the reaction out of me that he had hoped. Before we got too carried away we could hear the first few lines of "Good Morning" coming down the hall. Troy slid off of me with a groan, clearly not liking the fact that Riley's impeccable timing was ruining his morning plans. I sat up but kept my arm around him keeping him positioned right by my side. Just as the door opened, he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Morning Daddy, morning Troy," she said climbing up on the bed on the other side of me, her feet dangling off the edge. She hugged me as Troy kissed her head.

"Morning baby girl," I replied as she snuggled in next to me.

"What are we doing today? Do we get presents?" She asked excitedly, almost borderline hyper. I questioned if she had got into the sugar bowl before she came to our room.

"Yeah do we?" Troy begged along with her. I shook my head, not knowing what to do with these two.

"No, you don't. It's Christmas Eve, not Christmas morning!" I said tickling Riley. She laughed out loud and soon she was in my lap with both Troy and I tickling her. Before the tickle fight got out of hand Troy stopped, pulling Riley to his lap and stated he was hungry. Riley immediately agreed.

"Okay, let's all get dressed and we'll make breakfast together," I stated.

"Yay!" Riley cried as she hurriedly crawled off of our bed and out of our room. In her haste she didn't realize where she had stepped, and I groaned in pain.

"You okay Ry? Want me to kiss it better?" Troy asked with a suggestive wink.

"If you do that, Riley won't eat until lunch," I laughed kissing him. "I'll be fine, you go get dressed." I could see his pout as he climbed out of bed looking for his jeans.

* * *

When Troy and I finished getting dressed we found Riley sitting at the island in the kitchen with a hair brush in her hand and hair elastic around her wrist. Troy started putting her hair in a pony tail as I got out the ingredients to make pancakes. 

"Thanks Troy," Riley said kissing his cheek. She ran back to her room to put her brush away. I could see Troy chuckle, as she came rushing back, not wanting to miss a second with us.

We liked traditions in our house, and we had a lot of them. One being that every Saturday morning the three of us would sleep in, then make a huge breakfast brunch together. It usually consisted of the same things, but everyone had a job. I would make the pancakes, Troy would make the eggs, and Riley would make the toast and help the two of us out as well. While we were in the middle of making things we would start singing random songs together. We always enjoyed it, and we let nothing get in the way of it. One time on a business trip, I took a red eye flight at three in the morning just so I could be home for Saturday morning brunch. Like I said, _nothing_ got in the way of this.

We sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Troy started playing footsies with me under the table; he was definitely in a playful mood today. I gave him a look, letting him know that he was so gonna get it later. All he did was smile, and lick his lips. I squirmed in my seat, as Troy laughed out loud knowing the reaction he got out of me for the second time that morning.

"What are we doing today Daddy?" Riley asked, interrupting my thoughts of revenge for tonight.

"Well, this afternoon we are decorating the Christmas tree in the living room, and then we could watch a movie I suppose."

"Cool!" Riley said. She loved Christmas and always looked forward to decorating the tree. Just last weekend we had gone out to pick the tree from one of our neighbor's yard who sold them as a side business. Unfortunately, that also meant that I had to cut the tree down. By the time Riley yelled "Timber" from the safety of Troy's arms, I was down right exhausted.

* * *

When brunch was done we all pitched in cleaning up the dishes, and making the kitchen clean again, before we headed to the living room. Troy put on a Christmas Classics CD while I took the lids off of the decoration boxes, trying to find the string of lights. 

Troy and I put up the lights together while singing along to Frank Sinatra. Luckily they worked because I hadn't tested them before hand. Then we started putting ornaments on the tree. Troy had never seen our decorations before so he asked about each one as its place was found somewhere on our tree.

"This one," I said pulling out a bell shaped picture frame, "was from Riley's first Christmas, sort of." I stared at it for a minute before I handed it over to him as he looked at the picture inside it. Jaime was nine months pregnant in an elegant red Christmas dress leaning against me for balance with my hands on her waist.

"She's gorgeous Ryan," he said in awe.

"Can I see Momma?" Riley asked reaching up to see the picture. I picked her up on my hip as Troy came to my side handing her the picture. "I miss her Daddy."

"I know sweetheart. I miss her too." I said as she hugged me tighter. Troy looked at the floor not too sure what to do or say.

"Is she watching us Daddy?"

"She is honey, everyday. I know she is proud of you." Riley nodded at me as she slid down and started looking through the box of decorations again. I sat down on the couch beside Troy as she quickly pulled out another picture framed ornament. I knew immediately which one it was.

It was the last Christmas we ever had with Jamie. It was from her hospital room. She had Riley in her lap, and the two of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. I was sitting beside Jaime on her bed with my arm around her and Riley holding onto one of my fingers.

"I know she is happy Daddy," she looked up at me and smiled, showing me the ornament while she sat on Troy's lap.

"Why is that?"

"She's happy because you're happy. She sent you Troy." I love my daughters timing. I know Troy did too because his frown was no longer displayed across his face.

"Honey, that's sweet, but I don't think Jaime sent me Troy honey. I knew Troy before I had ever met your Momma," I explained. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she needed to know that.

"He's right Riley. I never knew Jaime," Troy said trying to help. I threw him a look of thanks. He always knew when I needed backing up.

"Silly Daddy," she said as she shook her head with a smile. She got up and headed back to the boxes; she turned around halfway and just gave us a look. "Who do you think brought him back for you?"

Troy and I just looked at each other. Neither one of us had an answer for that one.

* * *

We finished decorating the tree, with me lifting Riley up on my shoulders so that she could put the angel on the top of the tree. We all stood back to look at our work. It really was a perfect Christmas tree. I needed to capture it, and start a new ornament collection with my new family. I set up my camera on the table with the self timer and took a picture of the three of us in front of the tree, with Riley between Troy and I, and our arms around each other. 

"Okay peanut," I asked stretching out my back. "You want to have a basketball tournament?"

"Yes!" She squealed. Both she and Troy ran right out the back doors before I could say another word.

The three of us played basketball, until I had to go in and make dinner. Troy and Riley were too busy playing one on one to notice anyways. It was dark outside before they came in and washed up for dinner. The rest of the evening went by pretty quietly, with the three of us on the couch watching Christmas movies. Eventually Riley passed out in Troy's lap.

"It's getting late Ry," Troy said shifting so that he was cradling Riley in his arms. "I'm gonna put her to bed."

"Okay darlin'," I stood up along with him. I kissed him. "I just have to do a few things, and I'll meet you in bed okay?" He nodded.

I ran out to my Denali and grabbed the portfolio from work that had everything I needed for Troy's Christmas present. I quickly placed the envelopes everywhere I needed to, and then hung the last part of his present in the tree in a less obvious spot, so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Besides, he'd be more interested in what's _under_ the tree along with Riley, instead of what was _in_ the tree. With a silent prayer to God that everything went smoothly tomorrow, I headed upstairs to Troy.

DisneyKid


	5. 05 Papa Christmas

Authors Note: Okay, after way too much time (like 4 months) I've come to the conclusion that I suck. Not because it took me that long to write the chapter, (because it was done before I even posted the whole story) but because things got in my way (one being my own laziness) and I wasn't completely happy with how it ended but couldn't come up with anything better. But the point of it is there, and kinda cute even if it is short. Thanks to all my loyal readers, and reviewers. I love you all. Hopefully HSM2 will inspire me to write the sequel to this, so it is a trilogy like I wanted it too, because as of right now, I'm lost. LOL. IF you have any ideas, or want to see anything, I'm begging you, let me know. Otherwise, carry on, and welcome back to the world of the soon-to-be Evans family!

* * *

Chapter 5: Papa Christmas

I woke up with Troy's arm draped across my waist, and his face buried in my neck. Images of last night flash by in my mind, causing me to grin and hug him tight. I knew he enjoyed it too, because he was out like a light, and not a sound passed through his lips, unlike last night. I couldn't help it, I started chuckling thinking about how vocal Troy got last night.

"What are you laughing at?" Troy mumbled snuggling in closer to me.

"Just you, darlin'. Just you." I turned my head to the left and kissed his temple. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." He moved so that he was looking straight at me. "How long do you think we have before Riley bolts in here?" He kissed me. I laughed. We were not starting our morning like this again. Luckily there was a knock on our door.

"Come on in Peanut," I called as Troy groaned in complaint. Riley came in and launched herself on to the bed.

"Merry Christmas!" She made herself comfortable in my lap and then nudged Troy. "Troy, there are even more presents under the tree. Santa was here. Come on get up!"

"Don't wanna," he mumbled hiding his head underneath his pillow.

I looked at Riley, who tilted her head at me, almost as if she was saying "should we?" I looked over in Troy's direction, then back at Riley. I mouthed to her, "One, two, three, go." Immediately Riley and I started tickling Troy, who squirmed and laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I surrender. Consider the white flag waved." He said and sat up.

"Morning Troy," Riley said sweetly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Morning Ry," he responded with a laugh. He never could get mad at her. I think she knew that too, and used it to her advantage.

"Okay Riley, Troy and I need showers, and you need to get dressed. Once you're done, go to the kitchen and wait for us. Do not, repeat not,"

"Not," Troy and Riley both said at the same time interrupting me. They burst into a fit of giggles. I swear I'm the only adult in the house.

"Okay, enough of that," I laughed. "As I was saying, do not touch anything in the living room, or the kitchen, and I will know if you did. Just wait for us at the island okay?" Riley nodded and took off for her room. She was definitely excited.

"So," Troy said immediately back into his previous plan. He moved on top of me. "Where were we?"

"Well, I was just about to have a shower," I stated getting up and leaving him on the bed. He crossed his arms and pouted in protest. I looked at him; he was giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed, it was Christmas after all. I smiled at him, "come on. We need to move fast, Riley can only be patient for so long." He bolted out of bed so fast, he was only a blur. I met him in the bathroom with a grin and shut the door.

* * *

We met Riley down stairs fifteen minutes later. True to my word, she hadn't left the island, although I could tell she was bored out of her mind. 

"Okay Riley, while I make breakfast, Troy will do your hair, and then he will help you bring your stocking down from the mantle and you can open that." The smile that covered her face went from ear to ear.

Troy brushed her hair down, and tied a ribbon in it that matched her pretty red dress. The two of them went hand in hand to the living room, to grab her stocking. I could hear Riley gasp as she truly got a good look under the Christmas tree. There was no doubt in my mind that Troy was right down on the ground with her. I could hear Riley giggle as Troy brought her stocking and set her up at the kitchen table, so that I could watch her while still making breakfast.

Once breakfast was ready and Troy put on Riley's new Christmas CD to listen to, we sat down and ate. Well I ate; Riley and Troy just kind of pushed their food around wanting to get to the presents. After I finally got them to eat and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Troy and Riley bolted to the living room.

When I walked in I found Riley sitting on her hands and bouncing in anticipation on the floor, and Troy on the couch just watching her with a smile playing on his lips. I joined him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Go ahead Riley, but one at a time okay?" She squealed her response and grabbed a box that was labeled to her. Of course it was also the biggest box under the tree. Hey, she's a smart girl, why are you surprised?

After she opened that one as Troy and I just watched in awe, she started rummaging under the tree again. She pulled out a few more for her, and piled them up, and then grabbed the few for Troy and I and brought them to us. She placed them on the table then went back to her own pile.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" She asked after she had already opened two more and noticed that we hadn't touched ours.

"We're watching you Riley; we'll open ours when you're done." Troy stated snuggling in closer to me. That answer seemed to suffice Riley as she continued opening hers. I looked over at Troy; I think he had tears in his eyes.

"You okay darlin'?" I whispered. He nodded.

"I'm perfect," he kissed me to solidify his point.

Riley finally got to the last present, it was from Troy. Once it revealed a stack of books, she yelled in delight and ran over to hug him.

"Thanks Troy."

"Anytime honey, we'll read one of them tonight okay?" He said. He placed her in his lap.

She nodded her head vigorously, and moved to hug me too. "Thanks Daddy." I smiled as she resumed her spot in Troy's lap.

"You're welcome Peanut."

"Now it's your turn."

"Yeah Ryan, you go first." I was not going to object seeing as it fit into my plan perfectly.

I opened the first one that was from Riley. It was a new tie with her favorite Disney character on it, Tigger. As I thanked her, I could see the pride that was practically glowing from her. If I'm not mistaken, she had bought it with her own money. The next one was from both Riley and Troy. I tore the paper quickly, and turned over the square object to reveal a picture frame with a picture of Riley and Troy in it. Troy was sitting down smiling at the camera with his arms behind him and Riley on his back piggy back style. She had her arms wrapped securely around Troy's neck and she was peaking over his shoulder. Both of them had smiles on their faces that reached their ears.

"It's for your desk at work. Riley and I got it done professionally after school one day."

"It's perfect," I said as a tear ran down my cheek. I leaned over and kissed him, then pulled Riley into my lap and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You've got one more Daddy. Come on, open it!" Riley said fidgeting. I laughed as I reached over for it. It was from Troy, and I opened it to reveal the brand new Burberry watch I had wanted for awhile. I quickly took it out and replaced my old one with it on my wrist. It even fit perfectly, which meant he had to have gotten it sized. I looked over at him questioningly.

"Remember last week when you couldn't find your Calvin Klein one? Yeah, um, I kinda borrowed it without asking. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Troy. I love it, but you can't afford this. It's too much, really."

"Nonsense. I've seen the way you look at it when we pass by in the mall. Honestly, I had to get it for you. And I know you, so I've thrown away the receipt so you can't take it back." He smiled at me, quite proud of his accomplishment. He obviously put in a lot of thought towards it. I sighed, giving up.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Your turn Troy," Riley stated pulling at my hand so that she could look at the new watch. He grinned like he was five, and grabbed the one from Riley. He ripped it open, and smiled at the new basket ball. "It's so we can play one on one."

"Thanks Ry." He said as he spun it on his finger. Riley had never seen that trick before.

"Cool! Can you teach me that?" She said in awe.

"Sure, once we're done here, we'll go and test it out, and I'll show you."

"Yay!" She was bouncing in my lap, just thinking about it.

The other one he pulled was from both Riley and I. He un-wrapped it and opened the box, only to find another one inside of it. He narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance. He pulled it out and un-wrapped that one too, which revealed another very thin, wrapped package. He threw another dirty look at me.

"Hey it was totally Riley's idea." I said with my hands up. He looked at Riley as she nodded her head and grinned. His look softened into a smile. "It's the last one, I promise."

He opened it and found a travel portfolio. He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Go on."

"Holy crap!" Troy yelled, pulling out the three tickets for the Lakers playoff game. "You two are the greatest! Oh oh I love you guys." I just laughed at his antics. "This has been the greatest Christmas ever."

* * *

"Um, Troy," He looked at me. "You're not done yet." He looked at the table, noticing there wasn't anything left. He gave me a look of concern. 

"Ryan honey, are you feeling okay? There isn't any more."

"That's what you think." I sat up a little and pulled an envelope out of my back pocket. "We're just getting started." I handed it to him. He quickly opened it and read what was in it, the confusion setting back onto his face.

"What the heck does this mean?"

"Well read it aloud," I simply said.

"To find the rest, you must be the best. It always starts here, shared by three. Find the cake, and you can eat it too."

"It's a riddle Troy." Riley laughed.

He just smiled at her and re-read the note. I could just see him contemplating where to go. It took him a minute before he said, "the kitchen." Riley and I followed him. He headed straight to the island where the glass cake plate was. He frowned when he opened it.

"It's not there."

"Read it again honey." He threw me a look. I knew he didn't like this, but in the end he would forgive me…or hate me, one of the two.

"To find the rest, you must be the best. It always starts here, shared by three. What is shared by three? What three things share the kitchen?"

Riley looked around the kitchen. "There are three of us Troy. Right now we share the kitchen, is that it?" She looked at him wondering if she was right. Riley didn't know about any of this, so she was just as confused as Troy.

"It could be. But the cake thing was wrong. It's not your Daddy's cake plate." He smiled as he scooped her up. "So what do the three of us start in the kitchen that involves some sort of cake?" He started pacing back and forth. I grabbed a seat at the table, and smiled as I watched the two of them scratch their heads in thought. "We eat in the kitchen, all three of us, usually breakfast and dinner."

"We made breakfast yesterday Troy."

"That we did Riley. Maybe that's it, but cakes. There were no cakes yesterday."

"Pancakes!" Riley squealed, throwing her arms in the air.

"That can't be it Riley." He said as he sat down beside me at the kitchen table, placing Riley in his lap. I couldn't help but start chuckling, and I couldn't hide it from Troy. Riley was better at this than he was.

"Humor her Troy." He threw me a look of defeat.

He walked over to the cupboard with Riley following his every step, and pulled out the box of pancake mix. He laughed. "Nice job Riley." He gave her a high five, and pulled off the second envelope. "Did your Daddy tell you the answer?"

"She doesn't know Troy, she's just smart."

"Good, Riley your hired. You can help me solve the next one."

"Okay Troy. Can I read the new clue?" You could see the excitement clearly written on her face.

"Of course," He handed her the paper.

"The many greats on harmonious rings, find the Rain, without falling asleep. Huh? Troy this one is worse."

"Well, the last one had different pieces so let's work it out line by line." Troy squatted down to her level, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him as he started breaking down the clue. "Many greats on harmonious rings, huh, harmonious greats are singers, and singers have CD's, which are rings in shape." I just smiled at him as he helped Riley figure it out, the teacher side of Troy coming out in full force.

"So it's a CD?" Riley asked.

"Yes, but which one? Find the Rain, so that must be the one I need to find, and sleep must have to do with where I find it."

Out of nowhere Troy bolted from the kitchen. Riley and I just looked at each other, and ran to follow him. Troy was catching on to how I write. We found him in our bedroom scouring our CD rack.

"Aha! Found it," he declared holding our _Singin' in the Rain_ soundtrack. I wrapped my arms around him.

"This isn't so bad now is it?" I asked him kissing his neck.

"Not if you do that every time I find the answer." He turned around in my arms and kissed me squarely on the lips. "Or we could skip the clues, you could just give me my present, and then we could spend our time on other things."

I kissed him back. "No chance."

He grumbled a bit, and then read the next clue. "Sing me a tale as I drift to never land; tie the knot to find my spot. Okay this is easier; never land is a dream land, dream means sleep, a tale is read to get there. Riley, we're going to your room." Riley and I chased after him.

"Now which one is it? Riley you have over two hundred books, how are we gonna find it?"

Riley wasn't paying any attention to Troy. "That's where my pink hair tie went. Troy can you get that down?" Riley wasn't looking in her bookshelf, she was looking at the top of her dresser. One of her books had her hair tie tied around it, keeping it closed.

"Sure honey." As he pulled the book down, a paper fell to the floor. I leaned against the doorframe, watching as the two of them sat on the ground to read the next clue. "This better be the last one."

"Almost Troy," I said as I smiled at him from the doorway.

He nodded at me as he read the next clue. "I'm one to Sharpay, perhaps Riley will have her own someday. It's not in the Denali, but instead where it sleeps. I have no idea what that first part means. The second part, I'm assuming is the garage." He got up and grabbed my hand as we went to the garage. To my luck, he didn't run this time.

When he switched the light on, he turned and looked at me. "Are you insane?" I picked Riley up on my hip as Troy stood stationary on the top step.

"No," I laughed. Riley was to in shock to say much except "wow" repeatedly.

"Ryan, I can't take that. We can't afford it. You're nuts. I swear you're nuts." He had his hands on the sides of his head and he was shaking it back and forth. I stepped beside him and slid my free arm around his waist. "Honey, I don't need it, I have my own."

"No you don't, I told the repair guy to get rid of it. Yours was too old. Now just go check it out." I pushed him gently towards the shiny new black SUV. Riley squirmed down to go check it out too. He walked around the truck in awe. As much as he was complaining, I knew he truly loved it.

"What does that have to do with the first part of the clue?" Riley asked scratching her head. Troy popped his head up over the hood.

"Yeah, how does the first part link to this?" He asked dramatically pointing at the SUV.

"Simple. What am I to Sharpay?"

"Her brother."

"Yes but I'm her what brother?" Troy threw me a look of confusion.

"Her only brother?" Troy was not quite following.

"Well yeah, but I'm also her _baby_ brother."

"This explains why Riley might have one some day. I'm still not linking it to the truck."

"Okay, maybe the clue wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be. I have a Yukon Denali; this is the baby brother to it, an Envoy Denali." Troy smiled.

"I like that," he smiled at me for a second, then his look turned serious as he pointed at me. "You're still nuts though." He still kept circling the car admiring it, the smile coming back as he got a good look at his truck. When he got to the front he stood still, and then threw me a dirty look. "You have got to be kidding me." I smiled at him as he went to the windshield and pulled off another envelope.

"To find the piece to make it secure; go back to where this all started. Make them all agree and link them to me." A look of uncertainty flashed across his face, he went to the door and pulled on it. I saw him sigh, relieved. "Good it's locked, now I don't have to kill you. I just have to find the keys." I just smiled at him as he came back up the steps. "You're nuts, but I love you." He kissed me then went back into the house, with Riley and me in tow.

He went back to the living room, and looked around before he stopped to stare at the tree. He finally spotted his target and reached for the shiny keys at the top of the tree. I went up behind him, and slipped my arms around his waist. I smiled as he leaned against me, relaxing. I nuzzled his neck, and slid my hands up to his, and promptly slipped the keys right out of his hand. He turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, Ryan? Why'd you take the keys?"

"You haven't finished the riddle," I answered hiding the keys behind my back. "Make them all agree and link them to me."

"Make what all agree, the clues?"

"Sort of. What did you grab from the kitchen, from our room and Riley's?"

"Pancake mix, _Singin' in the Rain_, and a book with Riley's hair tie on it."

"Okay, now link them together." He just looked at me confused. He walked over to where Riley was on the couch and sat beside her. I followed him and sat on the coffee table facing him. I decided to give him a hint. "They all have one thing in common. What's that one thing?"

"That you're nuts?" He asked with a grin. I laughed at him; at least he could find the humor, even if he was clueless. "I don't know Ry; I'm not good at this stuff."

"Yes you are, it just takes time," I said as I put my hand on his knee.

"They're all something we do with Riley?" He questioned. He looked to Riley and smiled.

"Yes, you're getting there. They are things we do with Riley, we do them a lot, and they always stay the same."

"They're traditions."

"Exactly! That's exactly it." I kissed him, and handed him the keys, but didn't let go. He smiled at me as he pulled them a bit, trying to get them out of my grasp. Even though he didn't pull very hard I made it look like he did, and slid off the table and onto the floor on my knee.

"Are you okay Ryan? I didn't mean to pull you off the table I was just playing and I-" I placed my finger on his lips to silence him, then grabbed his hand. It was then that he got a good look at me, a smile on my lips, one hand holding his, and on one knee.

"Troy, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm perfect, in fact. It's all because of you. You make my day brighter, and easier, and I love you. You take such good care of Riley and me. We both love you with all our heart." We both turned to look at Riley who was smiling and nodding her head dramatically. I could see Troy's smile reach his ears as he looked at my daughter. He just melted with her in sight.

"Troy, all the clues led to traditions that we have as a family. Traditions, that mean the world to me, and I hope we can make many more together." I pulled the car keys out of his hand again and held them up so he could get a good look at them, and the ring that was attached to them. Once he noticed it, his eyes went wide. "Will you marry me?"

He didn't move, he just kept focusing on the ring, his mouth started to form words but no sound came out. I turned my head a bit, cautiously. "Uh Troy, honey, are you okay?" He still didn't make a sound, but leaned forward and kissed me. It was reminiscent of when I asked him out. "I take it that's a-"

"Yes. Yes Ryan, I will marry you." I smiled at him and he launched himself onto my lap. I hugged him, slipped off the ring from his car keys and placed it on his finger with a kiss. I was so excited, he had actually said yes. I could hear Margie in my head saying "I told you so." I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Does this mean Santa got me what I wanted?" Riley asked a little confused at why we were crying.

"Yes sweetheart. I asked Troy to marry me, which means he will become my husband and your-"

"Papa!" Riley screamed. She launched herself into his arms as Troy stood up to catch her. I could see that the two of them were holding on to each other for dear life, and that Riley had her face buried in his neck. I stood behind them and wrapped my arms around both of them. Troy turned so he was facing me; he looked at me straight in the eye, as tears ran down his face, "Yes Riley, I'm going to be your Papa." I could see the pride emanating from them. It was the only thing he wanted this Christmas, and his wish came true. It was our first of many Christmas's together, and for our little family, all was well.

Fin

-DisneyKid


End file.
